


throw me to the wolves and i will return leading the pack

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Kira, Allison-centric, Alpha Allison Argent, Emissary Braeden, Mentions of blood injuries and weapons, Multi, Other, Pack, Pangender Allison, Pangender Character, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Malia, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison passes out and the next morning the bite is gone and faer eyes burn scarlet.</p><p>(( a look at the alpha of a rather different pack, and faer journey. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	throw me to the wolves and i will return leading the pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four of Allison Rare Pair Week, "AU". Once again, I was late, but what are you going to do?
> 
> This fic includes pangender!Allison (uses fae/faer/faers), transmasculine!Malia, agender!Kira (uses ey/eir/eirs), and polya pack.

The night Allison gets bit is dark and dreary and everything fae's learned to fear.

The wolf comes out of the shadows at faer's family home, it's eyes glowing red, and fae gets an arrow in it's shoulder before it's tearing at faer.

Faer jacket's ripped and faer chest is bleeding and it feels like fae's dying, but fae grabs faer knife and it finds it's way into their neck.

Allison passes out and the next morning the bite is gone and faer eyes burn scarlet.

-

Allison lives as a werewolf for months before anyone notices.

Lydia corners faer one day, and questions it all, her voice hard with anger at the secrets the former hunter held, and Allison laughs.

By the time fae escapes the strawberry blonde, faer lips are bruised from kisses alone and faer heart sings, and suddenly, faer pack isn't just faer alone.

Faer pack, faer family, is the both of them, and fae finally has someone to love.

-

Allison meets Braeden in New York.

The back streets are empty except for heavy breathing, an alpha and a girl with a gun.

The alpha is amazed by the prettiest woman fae's ever seen, and even as she growls like a wolf, she holds herself as a hunter, but even with that, she calls herself an emissary, safe inside a circle of mountain ash.

It takes faer a second to offer a position in faer pack, and Braeden blinks, but softens.

Lydia complains about strays when they arrive back at the apartment, but her eyes flicker over the woman with interest.

Their pack goes from two to three and Allison couldn't be happier.

-

The next to enter the pack is a were, but not a wolf.

His name's Malia, and he's furious, so, so furious. He's full of raw rage and pushed away emotions, and his growls are more like roars. But he's beautiful, in a way Allison doesn't expect, with his doe brown eyes and purple hair, and soft and nurturing, protective over the ones he loves.

Lydia meets him one night in a bar, and it's a one night stand Allison agreed to, but out of nowhere, he's part of their bed and part of their hearts. He sleeps everywhere and eats all of their food and goddamn it, fae adores him.

Even with his imperfections, Allison adores him.

-

The last to arrive is Kira.

Despite their steady pack of four, their seems to be something missing, until Kira shows up at their doorstep, eir hand outstretched and revealing eirself as their new neighbour.

It's all fun and games until ey stumbles into their apartment drunk, states that's ey's a kitsune, kisses them all on the lips and then dozes off on their counter.

When ey wakes up ey's dazed and embarrassed, and eir cheeks turn pink, but Allison presses faer lips to eir cheek, and smiles.

Finally, their pack is complete.

-

Allison knows people won't understand their love, but fae doesn't care.

(( Lydia appears sassy and shallow, but underneath under all that, she's a genius with the biggest heart possible. 

Braeden's rough at the edges, scared beyond belief, but she's secretly a dork with a passion for her girls. 

Malia's not initially any sort of kind, he's probably the quickest to suggest any sort of bodily harm, but he curls up on the couch and snuggles into the fabric and watches old Disney movies. 

Kira's, well, Kira, awkward and shy but badass and lovely in all ways, and ey holds a katana as if ey's done it all her life, but ey dresses herself in oversized sweaters and never says anything harmful for fear of hurting someone.

Fae presses kisses on Lydia's ticklish collarbones and holds her hips tightly, nuzzles on Braeden's torn neck and falls asleep with her in faer arms, traces Malia's chest scars and murmurs reassurances in his ears on a particularly bad day, hugs herself to Kira's stomach and helps eir cook and bake, and fae loves it. 

Fae loves them. ))

Oh God, fae doesn't care.


End file.
